Crack!
by pandorabox82
Summary: After Blake tried to move on in Boston, with James, she finds that too much time has passed, and they can't make things work. Heading back to Quantico, she finds herself drawn to a fetish nightclub, and meets a mysterious blonde. Will she be the solution to this missing piece she has in her heart?


Alex smiled as she adjusted her blouse. It was a little lower cut than she normally wore, but it fit in with the atmosphere of the club more. She had gotten membership on a whim, when James had left her, citing the fact that being together all the time had stretched their relationship past the point of no return. So, she had taken the offer from Georgetown and moved back to Quantico, leaving James and her old life behind.

It hadn't taken long for the regular hours to grind on her, and she found she needed a release of some sort. Dating had lasted all of two weeks, when no one caught her fancy on any dating site that she tried. And then, she remembered the time she had gone to that fetish club with Rossi as part of a case, and how she had felt there. And so, one quick Google search later, she had bought a year's membership to The Crucible, and found the outlet that she needed. Over time, her skirts had gotten shorter, her blouse tighter, and the release she found had become all the sweeter.

Until last week. She preferred the spanking room, preferred to be the one that was in control, and then that apple cart was upset when a mysterious blonde had come up to her side and caressed her face tenderly before leaning in to whisper in her ear, asking if she would mind being the receiver. Something in Alex had wanted to refuse, but the combination of mask and familiar grey green eyes had called to her, so she nodded, letting the woman lead her over to a private room. Where she had been expecting a whip or a paddle, she had been surprised when the woman had indicated that she should drape herself across her legs and then had lifted her skirt before running her hand over her panty covered ass. The first stinging smack had been a shock, but by the end, she was coming hard, and she had collapsed in a heap on the woman.

After she had recovered, Alex had gone to ask when she could next see when the woman had pressed her fingers against her lips before kissing her softly. And so now, here she was, hoping to catch another glimpse of her mystery woman. The bouncer gave her a knowing smirk as he let her inside and she smirked back, shrugging a little.

Alex made a beeline for the spanking room, her eyes roving the crowd for her mystery woman. The moment her eyes fell on her, she knew that she would end up in her arms again that evening, and she didn't mind at all. They circled each other in the room, coming closer and closer together until there was no room for Jesus between them. She smiled wryly to think that that was the first thought that came to her mind, her mother's teachings still deep in her heart it seemed. "Good evening. I was hoping you'd be here tonight."

"Just as I was hoping that you would. Come, share a drink with me?" The voice, though husky, was familiar to her senses, and Alex struggled to place where she would have heard it before. Nodding, Alex trailed after the woman, only for her to reach out and grab hold of her hand, tugging her flush against her side. Again, the motion was very familiar to her, and she wracked her brain to think of where she could know this woman from.

"What sort of drink are we having tonight?" she asked as she took a seat at the bar, her mystery woman sitting next to her.

"I am going to have pomegranate juice, Alexandra. You may have whatever you like."  
The use of her full name gave her pause, and she reached up to touch the mask that obscured the woman's features from her. "What I'd like is to take this mask off. Will you let me?" The woman shook her head. "Well, may I at least know your name? After all, you know mine."

A soft smile crossed the woman's lips as she dipped her head, taking the offered glass of juice from the bartender's hand. "You may call me Ruth."

Alex knew by the way she said the name that it was not her own, and again, the gears in her mind turned, trying to work out what significance that name had. Of course, there was the Biblical Ruth, but somehow that didn't fit this situation. After all, Blake was the one who was following after her. "All right, Ruth, I'd like a Tom Collins."

The woman gave a small nod to the bartender, and within moments, her drink was ready and in her hands. Taking a sip, she continued to stare at her mystery woman, trying to come up with a place where she could have met her outside this environment. "You'll drive yourself mad if you try to think of where you know me from. You will never figure it out unless I let you. And I'm not ready for that."

The woman took another sip of her juice, and Alex watched her swallow, feeling aroused by the gesture for some reason. Hurriedly, she gulped down her drink, and the bartender was at her side in a moment. "Water, please. I don't want to forget tonight." Her mystery woman gave her an enigmatic smile, and she sipped at the water that was quickly in her hands before leaning in and capturing those upturned lips in a hungry kiss.

"I take it you are ready to be spanked, then, Alexandra." The kiss, combined with the way her name fell off the woman's lips told Alex everything she had been wondering, and she nodded, trying to think of a good way to let Erin know that she knew. "Ready to follow me?"

"To the gates of Heaven and back." It was the closest she could come to admitting the truth that Erin wanted to keep hidden, and based on the way that her hand was tightly clasped, Erin might have some inkling of what she knew. "Do we have a private room tonight?"

"Yes. And I have a new toy that I'd like to try out, if I may." Alex nodded, and a wide grin swept across Erin's face as she set her glass on the bar and began to pull her over towards their room. "All right, take down your skirt," she said the moment she had locked the door, and the wanton look of desire evident in Erin's eyes caused Alex to shudder a little.

"Yes, ma'am," she said softly as she fumbled for the zipper that was on her hip. The sound of the teeth separating sounded so loud to her ears, and she bit her lip as she twitched her hips a little so that the skirt would fall down.

"Ooh, I see you went with black lace tonight. What a sinful choice." Erin crooked her finger, motioning for Alex to come over. She did so quickly and draped herself over the woman's lap, biting her lip in anticipation of the first crack of her hand against her ass. Instead, she felt Erin slide her panties down her legs, baring her bottom to her. "Though I prefer to have you like this."

Alex sucked in a sharp breath when she felt smooth leather come down against her ass with a sharp crack. The sting of it was so much more than she had been ready for, and she gasped out when the next smack came. Yet, still, she started to squirm on Erin's lap, striving to find her completion. And so, she couldn't stop the groan of pleasure that escaped her lips. "Please, touch me," she gasped out, only to hear Erin laugh lightly.

"Not here. To do that, I want to be in one of our bedrooms. Right now, I want you to hold off on your orgasm for me. Do not cum until I tell you to. All right?"

"And what's in it for me?" she asked breathlessly, trying to get some control of the situation back. Erin chuckled, as if she had expected that question falling from her lips.

"A ticket home with me tonight."

"Um, that sounds nice. And will you take off that lovely mask of yours, or will I be forced to guess your identity from here to Kingdom Come?"

Alex knew that she was being deliberately inflammatory, and was rewarded with a sharp open-handed smack on her ass. "You will stop asking questions right now. Spread your legs a little more and I'll spank you once more. I want your ass to glow for me, darling."

She nodded and then bent her head, pressing her lips against the bare flesh of Erin's leg. The woman made her calf muscle twitch, knocking her mouth away. Taking the hint, Alex focused on the sweet pain that the woman was giving her. Once more, she began to twist her hips, which caused Erin to pause her smacks. "I'm sorry."

"You are too impatient. You've always been so impatient. Wait for me for a change." Alex nodded before spreading her legs a little more so that there was less friction. Again, she pressed her lips to Erin's leg, trying to focus on the feel of her skin before starting to recite in her head the saddest poems that she knew. Even still, she was close to orgasm, and she began to whine a little as she tried to stave off her orgasm. "Oh, have I pushed you to the brink?"

"I rather think that you know you have," she panted out, trying to think of her grandmother in an effort to take her mind off the orgasm she was not allowed to have quite yet. "Please, may I cum?"

"Well, since you asked so nicely, I'll have to say no. Not here. Did you drive tonight?"

She couldn't stop the low groan that tumbled from her lips as she shook her head. "No, I took a cab."

"Perfect. Get up and hand me your panties before putting your skirt back on. And whatever you do, do not tease yourself." Alex loved the commanding way Erin spoke, and she nodded as she slipped from her lap, finding her legs shaky and unsteady as she picked up her panties, handing them to Erin before making her way over to her skirt and pulling it into place.

It was sheer torture to follow her out of the club, as she was certain that everyone there could smell the scent of her arousal, could tell that she was frustrated as fuck and just wanted to be banged like a screen door in a hurricane, and she could do nothing about it. And then, Erin was clasping her hand and guiding her over to a silver Jaguar. From the moment she slipped into the passenger seat, her nerves were on fire, and she struggled to keep from falling over the edge.

"This is a beautiful home," she said lowly as Erin pulled into the garage of a two story Dutch Colonial. The woman smiled as she nodded.

"Yes, thank you." There was something soft and fragile about Erin, now that they were away from the relative safety and anonymity of the club, and Alex felt her heart lurch a little as she followed the woman into the house. "I rather think that we can drop the pretense, Alexandra. When did you figure me out?"

Alex gasped a little when Erin pulled off her mask, a wary look on her face. "When you called me by name at the bar. Only you could make my name sound like that. Now please, I need to get off before I go mad."

"I would hate for that to happen, darling." A soft smile flitted across her lips as she held out a hand to Alex. Nodding, she clasped the offered hand and let Erin lead her up to her bedroom. It was like a fantasy come to life as she looked around at the romantic four poster bed that was covered in gauzy fabric, obscuring the covers from view. "Welcome home."

There was something so sweet about those words that she couldn't help but smile as she closed the distance between them, puckering her lips slightly, letting Erin take the lead. Smirking at her, Erin leaned in and captured her lips in a searing kiss before bringing her over to the bed and slowly tugging the blouse up over Alex's head. Next to go was her skirt, and then her bra, and finally, she was naked and still looking Erin in the eye. "I've changed since we were in the Academy together."

"So have I. Children will do that to you." Erin reached out and ran her fingers over the silvery stretchmarks on Alex's stomach. "No matter how much we try to hide these, they're still here."

Emboldened, Alex slipped her arm around Erin's shoulders and ran the zipper of her dress down her back, pulling it from her shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. "And yet, yours are all but gone."

"There are other scars that remain," she murmured, and Alex frowned as she looked back up at her. Erin held out her arm, and for the first time, Alex saw that infinity scar on her wrist. Bringing said wrist to her lips, she reverently kissed it before making her way over to the bed and spreading out on it.

"Finish what you started, Erin. Make me cum."

"All you ever had to do was ask, darling." Erin joined her on the bed and pulled her legs over her lap, plumping her ass before starting to smack them sharply. Soon, Alex was squirming once more, trusting Erin to support her as she came closer and closer to orgasm. "All right, you may cum for me now, Alexandra."

The sultry way she said that, coupled with the cracks of her palm on the skin of her ass caused Alex to cry out sharply as her orgasm swept over her body. "Oh, Erin, Erin, yes," she mumbled as she came down from her high. Slowly, she turned onto her side and looked up at her now lover. "May I stay the night?"

"As if I'd ever let you go after that." Erin reached up and unhooked her bra, throwing it off the side of the bed before stretching out along Alex's body, bringing the sheet up to cover them. Once she was comfortable, Alex leaned in and kissed her softly. "Not many people know that I'm alive, Alexandra. David, of course, and my children. I rather like the anonymity, believe me, but I also like this."

"I like this, too. Oh, now that I'm removed from the hurt and bitterness, I can see just how much I missed you." Alex leaned in and stole another kiss. "Do you think that we could start again? I'm free now."

"I am, too. And I'd like that, Alex."

"Lexie. You have to call me Lexie again. And Alexandra only when you want me weak at the knees." Alex felt giddy as Erin nodded, and she snuggled in close to her lover. She tried to fight back a yawn, but found it impossible. Listening to Erin giggle lowly, she shook her head and snuggled in closer to her as she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, she was woken up by her cellphone ringing. Awkwardly, she reached around for it until Erin pushed it into her hand. "Hello?" she blearily asked, still not fully awake.

"Alex! We're home, and I want to take you to brunch. Are you free?" As she recognized Dave's voice, she blinked her eyes until she could focus on Erin's smiling face.

"Not really. I had a late night, and really just want to go back to sleep. Besides, my ass hurts."

"Why? Spending too much time at the gym? Or did you get a good spanking last night? I know that when I was going through that phase, I was always confused as to what caused that pain in me."

"Don't push for details. And I am going back to sleep, Dave. Maybe we'll try to swing supper at your place."

"Whoa, who's this we business?"

"My lover and me. And those are all the details you're getting. I'm hanging up now and going back to sleep." All she heard was his deep chuckle as she ended the call and set the phone on the bedside table before burrowing in next to Erin once more, yawning deeply.

"Do you really want to sleep some more, Lexie?" Erin asked softly, her hand running through her hair. Alex nodded as she yawned once more. "Fine. I didn't realize that you were a lazy bones."

"Hush, you so knew that from before. Now, let me sleep." Alex rubbed her face against Erin's breasts, breathing in deeply before letting her eyes flutter closed once more, listening to her lover breathe as she drifted back to sleep once more, dreaming of the next time she would feel the sweet crack of Erin's hand on her ass.


End file.
